One of the Boys
by Lil' Missy620
Summary: Well this story goes wit the song 'One of the Boys- by Katy Perry'. It starts with her being 6 then to 13 and then to 17, and so on. So after the song I am going to continue with the story. Bella/Jacob story. Enjoy. Rated T cuz Im not quite sure.Prob Lang


**One of the Boys**

* * *

**_11 years old- 5th grade_**

**Always Bella's POV**

**Tomboy**

"BELLA!! THERE'S A SPIDER RIGHT NEXT TO YOUR HEAD!!!" Jacob, my BFF since he was born, yelled. I covered my ears, since he was right next to me.... well he _was_ two seconds ago. Now he's across the room. I always knew he was a wussy.

"Jeez, Jakey! It's just a _spider_!" I told him, like he thought it was something else other than what it actually is.

"That's a big spider!" He yelled. Jumping and pointing at it. I turned my head and saw a small black spider. It was so small I couldn't believe that he actually saw it! OK, maybe I'm exaggerating, but still!

"Yeesh, I can barely even see it!" I exclaimed. "That's _the_ smallest spider I've _ever_ seen!"

"JUST SQUISH IT!" My dad yelled up the stairs.

"Yeah! Just squish it already!" Jacob backed up. Whatever. I'm just gunna scare 'im with it!

I put my finger in front of the spider and gently pushed it onto my hand. I got up looking at the spider intently; making sure it wouldn't go suicidal on me and jump off. Once I made sure it wouldn't do that, I look up at Jacob under my lashes with my famous evil grin on my... sweet, innocent face-- _PFFT_ I can't even lie to myself!

His eyes went wide as soon as he figured out what I was about to do. He ran out my bedroom door as fast as his legs could carry him. Dang! That boy is _scared of SPIDERS!!! HAHAHA_. I dashed after him, a little bit behind because he had a head start. He ran down the stairs and into the living room. I followed close behind, nearly falling on the last step, but instead of it slowing me down, it sped me up. I checked if the spider was still there, and it wasn't. But I could still scare him, making him _think_ I have it.

In the living room there was a small door frame that led into the kitchen, where there was a tile island in the middle of it. We ran through the door after me chasing him around the couch a couple times, only resting for 2 seconds.

Daddy was in there cooking something delicious; I could tell by the smell. Jacob slid a little, bumping into dad and made him his human shield.

"OK, OK. Settle down, kiddo's. Dinner is almost ready so just go upstairs and play a game or something like that." Dad ordered.

"Yes sir." Jacob and I said in unision. We giggled and ran up the stairs as fast as we could. He beat me of course. But I tripped so that put him in first...

"So..." I said bored out of my mind already, wanting to do something!

"Hey do you wanna spend the night at my house with some friends?! It's Sunday, but we don't have school tomorrow because of teacher work day." He asked randomly. And I'm glad because I don't like awkward silences, and that was a HUGE awkward silence!

"Yup! I just gotta go ask daddy."

We skipped down the stairs and into the kitchen. And the smell hit me before I even walked through the door! I sighed in starvation and walked, practiclly ran, through the doors yelling. "LASAGNA!!" Mmmm, I love lasagna!!

"Yup, I knew you'd like it!" My dad chuckled. Was I suppose to do something down here? I don't know....

I started back for the kitchen door wanting to go watch some sport channel or something. "Wait!" Jake stopped me. "Aren't you gunna ask to spend the night?!"

"Oh, ya. I forgot, sorry." I turned back into the kitchen.

"Obviously." He muttered. I rolled my eyes and walked back into the kitchen. "Hey dad? Can I spend the night at Jakey's house? PLEASE!!?" I started to beg even though he didn't say anything. I really wanted to go...

"Sure, hun." He chuckled out.

"Since that's all cleared up, I'm going to watch the game." I told Jake and walked into the living room. The Cowboys and the Vikings are playing; yay!

"Who are you going for?" I asked Jake turing to the channel.

"Who's playing?"

"Cowboys and Vikings." I stated.

"Uh. Cowboys." He said. He didn't really like these teams, which kind of irritated me that he didn't like my favorite team! "Who are you going for?" WHOA!! Is he stupid?! I was wearing the darned jersey!

"VIKINGS!! ARE YOU DUMB?! I'm wearing the jersey!!" I practictly screamed. Dad came in carrying our food on my favorite colored plate. Purple. Guess why? Yup. 'Cause That's my favorite teams' color!

"You know Jake? You should know this already. She has Vikings covering every inch of her room!" Dad teased. It was true! I had my room Viking-ized! I had the bed spread, the carpet. Even the little trash can and shower curtain in the bathroom Viking-ized! I tried finding the tooth-brush with Adrian Peterson on it. He is the running back for Minnesota. He was number 28 in Oklahoma (Sooners) and is also number 28 in Minnesota (Vikings).

"Oh. Well I guess I never noticed." He said, embarrassed.

Just to lighten the mood, I asked, "Hey, Jake? I wan to make a bet with you, how 'bout it?" I already knew he would go for it. He never backed out from a bet/deal. He nodded for me to keep talking; full attention on me. "I bet you that the Vikings are going to wip the Cowboys. And if I win..." I thought for a minute. "I get to dress you up any day I want. But I could only dress you up once! And I'm not going to tell you when I am going to. So be prepared." I grined.

"And if the Cowboys win I get to..." He thought for a while and finally said, "You have to dye your hair what ever color, or colors, I choose!" He grined while mine slowly disapearedat the image of me with rainbow colored hair! Oh my Gawd! I will not let that happen! But then again... it won't. Because the Vikings are _way_ better than the Cowboys. I'd know that even without being a football fan!! Poor Jake only goes for College teams.

He says he's looking for a college. You know, those schools for big people, who are _really _smart. Like _nerds_! Dad got mad that I said that they were nerds. He says they are 'People who have a future.' He said that mommy and him went to college. _So they are both nerds!!_ Anyway, I have no idea why he is looking for a college! You just get your mom and dad to sign you up or something, DUH!

We both turned back to the T.V. And already the Vikings are winning! 12 - 3.

I asked "So which would you prefer; a Pink dress with a brown wig, or a tutu and a blond wig?" I smiled at him

"Neither because I'm going to be busy picking out your hair dye." He smiled back at me.

We screamed at the T.V until the game was over. And when it did, I jumped on the couch and screamed; jumping up and down clapping and doing my happy dance. I WIN! I WIN! I mean... VIKINGS WIN! VIKINGS WIN!!

We finished our dinner and ran up to my room to get my things ready. When I had finished, we ran down the stairs. I quickly grabbd the emergency cell phone and said goodbye to dad. After he told me not to get into trouble we went across the street to his house. There were three boys over in his yard. All playing tag, or just trying to get the other person. I later found out their names were Embry, Quil, Paul, and Jared. Instantly I knew Paul and I would get along perfectly once I saw what shirt he was wearing. He had a _Vikings _jersey on! And guess what number?! Yeah! Number 28!

What made me laugh was because we looked like 'twinkies' as mom usually says! Or twins. We both had nike shoes on, plain blue jeans, and the Vikings jersey was the same!!

* * *

"Jake? Truth or Dare?" Quil asked. "Dare." Jake answered.

"I dare you to shout 'I love you' out the window." He laughed out. I could help but smile and giggle a little.

He stood up and walked over to the already opened window, leaned out a little and almost screamed it!

"II LLOVEE YOUU!" We all went quiet. Waiting to hear someone yelling at us to quiet down, but the protest never came, and we just laughed out loud. I clutched my side, feeling as if my stomach was about to explode. I looked over at Quil and Paul. They were both leaning on each other for support, laughing so much tears were spilling over their eyes.

A soft knock reached our ears and the click of the door opening. Jakes' mother-figure showed up. For a grown women, she's quite small and petite. When she opened her mouth, words as soft as feathers flowed out, "Please, quiet down, boys... and lady; for your father and I are sleeping."

"Yes ma'am." I replied, followed by a couple 'ok's' from the guys.

"Wait. Can we go outside on the trampoline? We'll be back in at like 21:30 (09:30)." Jake asked before the door closed all the way. The door opened again, and Mrs. Black's head popped back in.

"Hun. It's almost 22:00 (10:00)." She replied.

"But.... Can we still go outside? I promise that we'll be inside in 30 minutes." Jake begged. She smiled and rolled her eyes, then closed the door. I knew that look. It's was her way of saying, "Fine. Whatever." but she gave a stern look after that, meaning to be quiet as we do so.

Paul looked at Jacob, "Soo, was that a yes?"

Jake nodded and we walked down the stairs being as quiet as possible; failing miserably. When we got outside, after raiding the kitchen, we sat on the trampoline eating our snacks. It was a beautiful night. How the moon's light reflected off of the wet grass and the shiny glass windows. The way how the stars scattered across the sky made it an exquisite view. When I looked at the cresent moon I felt warm next to the chilly wind. _Even though I've seen the stary sky and moon a lot, I think this is the most beauty it has ever shown, _I thought to myself, _I know this sounds weird, but for now on I will come out at night and look at the sky. But only on Sunday's; because if I have sleepovers then they might not want to come outside._

"Bella? Truth or dare?" Someone said. I looked back at the group. It looked like Jared had said it. "Dare." I answered without really thinking. "I dare you to..." He draged it out. "Burp out the Alphabet."

"Ugh... no." I told him. "I _double-dog dare you._" He said.

"Fine." I took a deep breath then started, "AaA-BbB-CcC-DdD-EeE-FfF-" And so on-and-so forth. I laughed out loud. Now It's _my_ turn! "Ok. Truth or Dare?" I asked Quil. "Dare." Yes. Usually he says Truth. "I dare you to bear crawl around, and meow, at the _same time_." I laughed out.

He bent down to where his hands were touching the ground, bending his knees slightly, not letting his knees touch the trampoline. "How long?" He asked.

"Three laps around the trampoline." I chuckled.


End file.
